sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
The story starts out with a group of friends, Allison, Khloe, Markaley, Brandon, Jason, Louise, Kayla, Pam, Caleb, Tyler, Trisha, Miranda, Emily, and Alex. They are currently visiting in Los Angeles as part of a mission that involves going to LA to track down a man that is thought to be framing people for money, then traveling to New York to try and track down his boss, then going to their home state of Florida to capture the man framing everyone's assistant, thought to have killed three of the people that his boss framed. When they arrive in LA, they rent a small house on the outskirts of the city in one of the suburbs. One of the first jobs is posing as construction workers at a skyscraper downtown. Emily and Markaley attempt to do it. However, they have to drug and fight the two men that they are stealing their uniforms from. However, before they can attempt to try the first mission, the head worker sends them down into an elevator to rescue a cat that fell down an elevator shaft. They climb down, but, they find out that the cat died when it hit the bottom, however, upon starting to climb the ladder all the way back up, Emily accidentally sets an unkown object off, which sends the elevator crashing down to the very bottom, killing Emily and Markaley. After an hour, the workers head down the ladder, and see that the two are dead. They find out who they are, and call Brandon, who tells everyone the news. Everyone is shocked that the plan failed. They now have to start anew. Caleb realizes he has to practice shooting more to get better at aiming. He goes down to the shooting alley the next day, and, when he starts shooting, someone else misses the target completely due to his arm losing its grip upon pulling the trigger. The bullet ricochets off the cement wall, and hits Caleb in the left eye, killing him instantly. Brandon hears about the accident, and realizes that the way Caleb died was stupid. Khloe then attempts to go down to the local sceience lab the next day as part of the next plan. However, in a drunken act of stupidity, she injects radiation into her blood stream to make it glow in the dark, however, the radiation reaches her heart within minutes, and she dies within an hour of radiation poisoning, vomiting multiple times and wetting herself. This time, it is Alex who receives the news, and he gives up and heads to New York City. Later that night, Jason goes to the closest convenience store to buy some snacks. However, upon arriving, the store is robbed. When he tries to convince the robber that he shouldn't be doing this, he is shot in the chest and killed. After hearing this, the group decides to head to New York City and meet up with Alex. Later that night, however, Kayla and Louise get drunk at a bar, but not drunk enough to not drive. On the way home, Louise loses control of the car, and smashes head-on into a tractor-trailer, causing the car to explode, killing Louise and Kayla and severely injuring the truck driver. After this, the rest of the group decides to finally head to New York City. Upon arriving, Miranda sees her friend Carlton also at the airport. Brandon, Miranda, and Carlton head to the Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum in Times Square. Tyler, Trisha, Pam, and Allison go and meet up with Alex, but, upon doing so, they meet up with two friends, Dane and Sarah. However, Pam gets on the wrong subway, and heads to Times Square as well. Upon meeting Brandon, Miranda, and Carlton in the subway, she is shot by a killer sent by the man they were after this whole time. Brandon kills the man, but saves Pam, who goes into a coma moments after being shot. He alerts the group of the shooting. When they get almost halfway through the museum, a 9.6 earthquake strikes New York City, killing thousands across the city. Carlton is severely injured, so Brandon and Miranda attempt to take him to the roof and try and signal a helicopter. However, upon doing so, the helicopter pilot loses control, and falls off the side of the building, and the helicopter crashes into the street below, killing everyone onboard, including Carlton. Dane, who got on a subway train to the Museum of Natural History with Allison, phones Brandon, who then texts everyone about the news, and tells them to go to the Museum. They all meet halfway, but, Allison is killed when she falls into the middle of the road during an aftershock and is run over by a fire engine. They head down to the World Trade Center, where Tyler has resumed his job at, since he was a construction worker working on the towers before he was sent to Los Angeles. However, the group finds out that Tyler fell to his death in an elevator that became unhinged during the earthquake. The man then walks off. While walking up the street, Sarah notices a tsunami hitting the island. Everyone except Dane makes it to a building in time, and manage to get to the roof. Dane is bumped into and trampled by many panicked people before drowning when the tsunami reaches him. They then realize Pam is gone, and is gonna die. The scene then switches to an ambulance minutes later, where a nurse attempts to revive Pam, who has flatlined, signaling that she died before the tsunami hit Times Square, killing everyone there except for the people on the rooftops. Alex is missing. They then realize before going to sleep as the sun has set that Alex is missing, and the last place someone saw him was in the subway, which means he is dead, too. Now, Emily, Markaley, Allison, Dane, Jason, Louise, Carlton, Alex, Caleb, Khloe, Tyler, and Pam are dead, and the mission has failed. It is just Brandon, Sarah, Trisha, and Miranda are the only ones still alive. When Brandon wakes up the next morning, he realizes everyone he was with is missing. There is blood everywhere. Sarah then confesses, During the night, since she couldn't sleep, she went searching for anything useful. She found the dead bodies of the men they were looking for, and stole their guns. She then killed Trisha and Miranda in their sleep and threw their bodies into the floodwaters below. They then watch the sunrise, as the film ends.